Win or die trying
by Lestrudel S
Summary: Sherlock is a from District 1; he deserted the career camp, taking everything he needs to survive. He plans on doing anything to win, but when friendship gets in the way, what will be stronger? His morals, or his need to survive?


_**Just another random idea I had :3**_

_**D1: Sherlock/Irene  
D2: Anderson/Sally  
D3: Molly  
D4: Dimmock**__  
__**D6: Greg  
D7: Jim  
D9: John**_

I'm going to win or die trying...

The sixty seconds were up, and I was running towards the cornucopia, my feet pounding and my chest heaving. I was safe, to a certain extent; I was a career. Not for long. I had a plan. My fellow careers underestimated me; I had made myself look weak during training, but they were still obliged to take me.

"Hey freak!" Anderson shouted. "Touch the swords and I'll kill you!" he would- that was the aim of the game, wasn't it?  
I took the weak weapons, a blow gun, a dagger. I could adapt them into deadly weapons with some work. I grabbed a sheath of arrows, a bow that I probably wouldn't use, it was to disguise the fact that I was taking arrows to adapt into weapons, and an extra blow torch. I grabbed some materials; glue, string, a box of matches. I could get more later, that was just in case I couldn't carry out my plan properly. I grabbed an axe- it was a deadly weapon already, but the other careers wouldn't miss it. I picked up a rucksack. It contained some food, more materials. I put my weapons in, grabbed a tent and sleeping bag and stuffed them in too. I had what I needed to survive; I could get luxuries later.  
The other careers ignored the food and picked over the weapons. They had used several already to cut down some of the other tributes. It was disgusting, the way they just laid waste to human life. That's what you do in the Games, I know, but I still hated it. I was meant to love it, but I just couldn't.  
I watched Irene admire an impressive selection of throwing knives. There was an unmistakable glint in her eye; this was what she was born and trained to do. Kill. Anderson picked up a sword and thrust it into the gold of the cornucopia. It made a dent. If it could do that to gold, what would it do to me?  
Sally picked up a scythe, spinning it over her head and into a chunk of meat, cutting straight through it. Ouch.

They knew how to use weapons; so did I. Not as well as them, but I knew how to. My advantage was being able to collect food. The other careers had skipped survival skills in favor of showing off their combat abilities to the gamemakers. If they didn't have the food from the cornucopia, they would be dead within a day. I set up a kind of camp for us while they debated which weapons would kill the other tributes the most effectively. It was to gain their trust; if all went accordingly to plan, I wouldn't be spending even one night there.  
I waited for darkness to fall. I waited for the others to announce they were going hunting- not for food, for tributes. Thirteen of us were killed in the bloodbath. They would maybe kill another two or three.

"Stay here and guard the camp." said Anderson eventually, as they prepared to set off. They ran into the woods, grimacing, gleeful at the thought of a killing spree. I waited until they were completely out of sight, and then got up and headed towards the cornucopia. I grabbed two more rucksacks, filling one with food and the other with small knives that were left by Irene, unwanted. I filled five bottles with water and stuffed them into the food bag, as well as iodine, to treat any water that I came across. I filled my pockets with paracetamol, ibuprofen, aspirins and anti-septic creams, and then sprinted off into the woods. I ran and ran, and eventually took shelter in a cave, which seemed to be my best option. I made myself a meal, and then set to work disguising the entrance to the cave. I cut up the tent, making it into a sheet of plastic, covered it with mud and attached it to the small entrance. I was as safe as I possibly could be in an arena full of people who wanted to kill me, I thought, as I got into my sleeping bag. I slept, and dreamed of home in District 1, missing my parents and even my brother. _You'll see them again..._I thought to myself. I really hoped I would.

**_Tadaa :3 please tell me what you thought, I'll happily write more if this gets a good response. Thanks for reading :D  
_**-LS


End file.
